


My Own Blood

by xHelenxOfxSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Because that's just rude, Biting, Bottom Peter Hale, Claiming, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter, I Needed More Porn, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mentions/Chances Of Mpreg, The Author Totally Has an Incest Kink, There Will Be No Character Bashing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, seriously, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHelenxOfxSlash/pseuds/xHelenxOfxSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...he was thrown up against multiple trees in the process of fighting off the largest of the trolls and he fell into this boiling pot of goo. He’s got some burns from the substance, obviously, his spine is cracked, and the skin around his eyes is almost lavender,” Stiles ticked off. Peter cursed at the last part.<br/>“I need to know the color and consistency of the liquid” He heard rustling from his end of the line before Stiles’ voice could be heard again.<br/>“It’s gray in color. And~ the consistency of half-hardened jello.” Stiles affirmed his suspicions. He threw his head back against the wall.<br/>“Okay, he’s going to be fine, it’s just a broth that gives healing to the body. He’ll be awake in five minutes, give or take” Peter explained in a strained voice.<br/>“Then why do you sound so panicked?” Stiles asked confusedly.<br/>“Because if it heals what I think it’s healing, I’m most likely going to be dead by morning” Peter sighed out before smashing the phone into the wall.<br/>-<br/>So I'm becoming obsessed with this ship, but most of the works involve non-con, and that's not sexy. CONSENT IS SEXY, PEOPLE. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just feel very strongly about it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Derek Is Glad That No One Listens To Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I've totally developed an Incest kink. Meh, it's a pick your poison kind of thing when it involves kinks. This fic started out with a need to embody Peter's class and sass, and then I discovered Deter fanfiction: It went downhill from there. If anyone wants me to create a second chapter that contains the pack finding out, I'd be willing to do that. This was made purely for the pleasure of my readers.This is my second fanfiction ever, so please be gentle!  
> **WARNING**  
> This story involves Uncle/Nephew Incest and explicit sexual content. If it's not your cup of Cocoa then why did you even click on this fic? Also, warning for Knotting and biting, so for those of you who don't like that either, I apologize. All sexual relations are completely consensual and I couldn't help adding a bit of fluff (and angst, don't forget the angst).  
> Enjoy! ^-^  
> Extra: I'm revising the first part of the story before moving on to any second parts! Don't worry, I didn't forget about it!

Peter sat with one arm chained to his bed, blood rushing and sweat dripping. He needed to calm himself before he gave everything away. He’d placed the key close enough so that he could get to it in an emergency, but far enough away that it wasn’t too large of a temptation. He wouldn’t be in this mess if the pack had listened to him about his suspicions about troll activity. The one time Peter was right, he was brushed off, it was just his luck. Why should we listen to Peter, nobody ever trusts Peter. It was completely warranted, but still. Couldn’t they have listened to him for once?

He banged his head against the wall, trying to compose himself as best as he could. His wolf cried out for release, to go where he was needed. But Peter couldn’t go there, it would ruin everything he’d built, everything he'd given away. He flicked out his claws, digging them into his thigh to ground himself, taking the edge off. He focused on the blood welling up, wetting his jeans, trying to calm his breathing. That was soon shot to hell when his cellphone broke the silence with its shrill ring. Cursing he grabbed it and answered.

“What” He ground out.

“Dude where are you? Derek’s injured” Stiles scolded. Of course Stiles would notice his absence, how could he not have thought of that? Stiles was quite possibly his only friend within the pack, the only member to give him an ounce of trust. Perhaps the rest of the pack did notice, but didn’t care. Either way, Peter wasn’t surprised.

“First of all, never call me 'dude.' Second of all, I am aware, Stiles” Peter gritted out. He needed to stop talking about this, thinking about this. He would have killed the rest of the pack if it wouldn't break Derek into pieces, all but stiles and Lydia were useless.

“Then why aren’t you here?” Stiles yelled out. The werewolf winced at the volume.

“Trust me, you don’t want me there.” Peter let out in a huff.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because…” Peter scrambled for an excuse, and triumphantly came up with the best explanation given his circumstances. “As a family member, I’m becoming feral. I can’t go into the hospital, or anywhere near my dear nephew really, without killing everyone within twenty feet of him, including pack.” It was mostly true, he was going feral and he would kill everyone surrounding Derek. Just not because of familial ties. He couldn't care less about his familial ties to him.

“Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?” Stiles sighed out. Peter slumped into the headboard, relief filling him. He heard a muffled protest somewhere on the line, then "I'm asking what to do because he's the one who knows anything about this, dumbass!" Peter felt mild amusement at the exclamation, quickly overcome by the same throbbing need.

“What’s the damage and what does he look like?” Peter sighed. He was losing control fast, but the need to help his loved one outweighed the wolf.

“Um, he was thrown up against multiple trees - the ones near the clearing? Yeah, well, In the process of fighting off the largest of the trolls he fell into this boiling pot of goo. He’s got some burns from the substance, obviously, and his spine is cracked- it started out broken. Oh, and and the skin around his eyes is purple, almost a lavender” Stiles ticked off. Peter cursed at the last part, he hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, or his life would most likely be taken- again.

“If his spine is healing, then the concoction isn’t truly harmful or pain inducing. The discoloration around his eyes is what concerns me. I need to know the color and consistency of the liquid” He heard rustling from his end of the line before Stiles’ voice could be heard again.

“It’s gray in color. And~ the consistency of half-hardened jello.” Stiles affirmed his suspicions. He threw his head back against the wall to clear the panic, feeling the cracks in his skull heal.

“Okay, he’s going to be fine, it’s just a broth that gives healing to the whole of one’s body. He’ll be awake and healthy in five minutes, give or take” Peter explained in a strained voice. Dread had started to fill the void in his stomach. Derek was going to come looking for answers, things that Peter didn't want to delve into. He would fight to the bitter end if he had to, he wouldn't drag his nephew down with him. He had a promise to keep.

“Then why do you sound so panicked?” Stiles asked confusedly. For once, Peter felt a burning weight in his heart like a brand.

“Because if it heals what I think it’s healing, I’m most likely going to be dead by morning” Peter sighed out before smashing the phone into the wall.

XXXX

He woke up seeing complete darkness, tried to blink a few times to clear it, but his sight didn't return. Derek jolted himself upright and clawed blindly before being held back down by several pairs of hands. He started to panic, but eased up when he registered the words being spoken to him.

“Derek! You’re okay, we’ve got you” Isaac cooed out, trying to be comforting. It worked, to an extent, it was also annoying to know that he was being coddled. Derek stopped struggling, bringing his searching hands to his face. Why couldn’t he see?

“I can’t see anything” Derek muttered to his betas. They started to panic, but his growl held off their worry for a moment. Why hadn't Peter already explained everything with a his customary smirk? Why wasn't he tsking Derek for his reckless behavior, or his inability to lead his pack? He felt around for his uncle's presence, but could only figure out the direction of his location; it was too far away to pinpoint. “Where’s Peter?”

“Stiles is, or was, on the phone with him. He’s apparently still home” Erica supplied helpfully. He froze his movements: Why wasn’t Peter there? Why was Derek aching at his uncle’s lack of presence? He was getting really tired of having a million questions and no answers and his patience was down to a wire.

“So he hung up on me!” Stiles snarled, the were could almost picture Stiles' seething frame. “He said you’re going to be fine, it’s a healing potion or something. Oh! And apparently he thinks he’s going to die at some point tonight,” Derek let out a confused noise. He had no idea what Peter had meant by that statement. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make them work, but to no avail. His head was throbbing uncontrollably, almost like a set of drums to a hardcore rock song; it was painful.

“Did he say what the healing potion’s name was?” Derek inquired. He could think of three healing potions that could have been. They were dealing with trolls, so there were few to choose from, by the looks of the color though, he had narrowed it down even further.

“Umm, no, but he did say that you’d be fine in about five minutes. Which, by now, it's maybe three and a half minutes, y'know, give or take.” Stiles answered with a hopeful tone. Derek was going to kill Peter for not being there. He was family, and family was supposed to be there to support those who needed it. The Alpha thought that he’d made progress since his Uncle’s return from the dead, but apparently not. He could feel rage and his bitter hurt at the rejection.

“What was his excuse for staying home?” Derek barked out. Stiles huffed in annoyance.

“According to creeper-wolf, it's because you’re one of his only family members left he’s going a bit feral. So~ he said that he’d probably kill anyone within range if he came here.” Stiles explained. Derek froze up again. That didn’t happen with family members, family members were worried and snappish, but not feral. The only people in his family who’d done that were-

Derek’s vision flashed, memories flooding in. He yowled in pain as emotions crashed through him, threatening to swallow him whole. Derek's head felt like it had imploded, white hot pain coursing through every pore, brain filled with new memories and emotions. He relived memory after memory, morphing themselves into different outcomes than he remembered. Each moment that changed felt right, inexplicably real. He felt hands clinging to him, the pain receding slightly. He was silently thankful for his betas, silently promising to make up for taking some of his pain. He rode out the waves of emotion for what felt like hours until he felt stable again. Derek became aware clammy feeling, pulling himself out of the fetal position he'd gone into to escape the agony.

Opening his eyes, his vision sharpened itself so that he could see his pack staring at him with panic and worry. Isaac was a whimpering mess while Erica sat there with her eyebrows scrunched. Boyd's jaw had its tale-tell tick to show his worry. Scott just stood there in all his clueless glory, and looked at the Alpha in shock(which didn't offend him, he didn't have a major connection with Scott either). Stiles, well, he was a different matter entirely. His eyes were wide pools of concern and sympathy, his phone was held at the ready to call an ambulance.

“I’m fine” He immediately clarified, holding a hand up to stop anyone from stepping forward. He didn’t need three werewolves pouncing on him for comfort.

“What the hell was that?” Scott demanded. He looked the least shaken, but confusion was radiating out of him.

“It was a healing potion. I can’t pronounce it in the Troll’s native language, but it’s used for mental and physical healing.” Derek ground out, working through the fresh memories, trying to compartmentalize as much as he could. With the new information, he felt proud that he hadn't broken into a vicious rage and stormed to the pack house, but he was close. He felt as much as saw the confusion from each person surrounding him, the scents and emotions worsening his condition.

“Then what were you healed from? I mean, I thought werewolves couldn't have illnesses other than wolfsbane poisoning” Stiles reasoned. The others looked at him worriedly, searching for answers. He felt a surge of affection and annoyance for the tiny human, he always did ask too many questions.

“Memory suppression” He spit it out like it was acid on his tongue. His companions looked at him in surprise. Erica made a questioning noise in the back of her throat while everyone else stayed stock still in silence. Stiles was the first to recover, eyes screwing up before turning angry.

“Did Peter do something to you? What else did he do to hurt you?” Stiles gritted out, pain at the thought of Peter being even worse. If Peter had messed up Derek’s life more than they originally thought, then Stiles was going to make sure that the Werewolf would have a very slow and painful second death. Frenemy or not, he'd still kick his ass.

“No! No it wasn’t Peter.” Derek jumped to defend him, Stiles the only one to notice. “It was my Mother”

He heard a collective gasp before questions started flying, and his head started spinning. Scott didn't seem to believe that it wasn't Peter's fault, and started sending accusations amongst the confused questions. He let out an authoritative growl, before barking out orders to his pack. The wolves fell silent, understanding that Derek meant business.

“Boyd, Erica, Isaac: I need you to stay away from the loft until I call to tell you it’s safe” Derek started.

“Why-” Isaac tried to question, but Boyd put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. Derek sent a grateful nod his way.

“Scott and Stiles, I need you two to find them someplace that they can be for at least the next 24 hours. I don’t know how long I’m going to need” Derek continued, turning to the two boys. Stiles nodded immediately, while Scott took a second to think it over, before shaking his head in agreement.

“Boyd, you’re in charge while I’m preoccupied.” Derek informed the cub. He gave the tiniest of proud smiles and nodded, while Erica and Isaac whined about playing favorites.

“Wait, if it was your Mom, why are you talking to Peter about it?” Scott asked skeptically. Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course Scott couldn’t wait until  after he’d left, on top of that it was a very stupid question. His betas rolled their eyes while Scott wasn't looking, annoyed at his constant challenging of their alpha,

“For one, it involves Peter anyway, and for two, He should have told me about something this important” Derek eyed everyone, daring them to say anything else. Stiles helped him up, and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

“Dude, go do whatever it is you gotta do. But let’s just leave it at maiming rather than killing, yeah? I mean, Peter is psychotic but he's helped us on more than one occasion.” Stiles said with a hint of amusement. Derek gave him a ghost of a smile before his mask of rage clicked back into place.

“Don't ever call me 'dude,' ever. Now, if there aren’t anymore questions, I have an uncle to maim” Derek snarled out, heading for his car. The rest of the pack chose not to comment on Derek's blatant lie, splitting into sections for sleeping arrangements.

"Ugh, Hales. So touchy!" Was the last Derek heard before he shut his car door and revved the engine. He had no idea what Stiles was talking about, but it didn't matter. He hit the gas petal, glaring at the back roads ahead of him, wishing they'd go by faster.

XXXXX

Peter had just managed to calm himself down when he caught Derek’s scent moving toward him. Working quickly, he stretched as far as he could, just barely reaching the key, and unlocking his shackles. He leapt from his bed and burst out of the room, sprinting for the back door. He wasn't panicking, per say, just looking out for his wellbeing. He was 40 feet from the exit when he felt a body slam against him. He was thrown against the wall, Derek moving forward to follow him. So Peter was evidently trapped with a wolfed-out nephew and nowhere to go. Maybe now was the time to panic.

“Oh, Derek! How nice to see you well so quickly. Where’s the rest of the pack?” Peter tried for nonchalant, it just served to make Derek angrier. He could smell the hurt and rage from the wolf, making him want to curl into a ball of guilt. Derek's forearm was pressing into Peter's neck, other hand holding him in place. There was absolutely nowhere to go, not with an alpha this mad.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek rumbled dangerously. Ice went down Peter’s spine, his suspicions confirmed. shit, I’m not going to make it through this, am I?

“Whatever do you mean, dearest Nephew?” Peter tried to keep up his charade, but he knew he wasn’t fooling the boy. He had a magnificent poker face, but he didn’t think that was going to help him now.

“Don’t play games with me, Peter!” The Alpha roared out. Peter instinctively flinched away, moving to the side slightly. It was a huge mistake. Derek's claws were digging into him as he threw his uncle back against the wall. Peter let out a small grunt of pain before regaining his bearings. His Nephew was inches from his face, one clawed hand around his neck in warning. His face was morphed, red eyes glowing, and eyebrows swallowed by extra skin and bone. Even in his situation, he couldn’t help but appreciate just how sexy Derek was when he took control. He snapped out of it long enough to hear Derek’s words.

“Why didn’t you tell me that we were mates?” Derek’s voice was just above a whisper, no longer the angry snarl but a broken whimper. Peter fought the burn in his eyes and throat. Derek was never supposed to know about this, Talia had made him swear it. The Alpha buried his face into the older man’s neck, inhaling the sweet tinge that he hadn’t been able to notice there before. Peter reveled in the scent and feel of Derek, content to have just this, if it was what his mate wanted. He needed to push Derek away, reject his advances, he'd just get caught in the crossfires of Peter's ambitious plans. He steeled himself, forcing his heartbeat to steady. It was crucial for Derek to believe him.

"Because I don't want you." Peter said shortly, proud of his ability to steady himself. He could feel the pain coming from the younger man, but Peter's resolve didn't waver. He was a bastard and he knew it, his nephew would be much better to find a pretty little beta to mate with. It could happen if a mate was rejected, or died. Derek made a choked sound at his steadiness, his face filling with the crushing sadness of rejection. Peter's wolf reached for Derek's trying to sooth the pain, but he tamped it down.

"No, that's not true. You wouldn't have suppressed my memories by choice, Peter please" Derek denied, half begging him to deny his previous statement. Peter said nothing, kept his mask in place, staving the flow of emotions he usually didn't have to deal with.

"Believe it, Derek" Peter told him darkly, desperately clinging to the act. It was extremely hard to have morals around his nephew, he normally wouldn't care but this was Derek. "I figured out what we were and was disgusted, the next logical step was to go to Deaton for help. He gladly performed a ritual to block the bond and suppressed what you knew." The alpha whimpered in pain, hot breath stuttering across his cooled skin. Still, he didn't move, clinging to the hope that his Uncle was lying.

"That's not what you told me all those years ago. You were going to tell me something important, something that made you practically shake with giddiness." Derek lifted his face to look into the cool eyes of his mate, his face shifted back. Hazel eyes stared into cold indigo, trying to find a hint of caring, finding the slightest flicker of pain flit across his uncle's face. Peter turned his face away, trying to hide the fresh guilt. Derek was making things so difficult.

"I wasn't going to tell you that. It was stupid... I don't even remember it." Peter's voice had lowered an octave, he was so close to convincing his nephew, he couldn't stop now.

"No. No, you were going to tell me that we were made for each other, the way that we'd both wanted - even before we realized what it was. Peter, stop lying!" Derek's voice was strained from holding back tears of hurt and frustration. He was just barely able to catch the second flicker in Peter's stony face. A sliver of hope started to rise at the tensing of the older man's muscles, refusing to be squashed by the mixed messages being sent his way.

"Stop trying to make things out of nothing! I wasn't going to tell you because I don't want you. Men are particularly unattractive to me, you included" He said smoothly, just barely able to keep his heart steady. The words cut deep for the usually stoic man, mind trying to choose between walking away in rejection and pushing this further. Peter’s gaze was stubbornly traveling the room, landing anywhere but his nephew. Derek's face turned to anger, a snarl escaping his lips before his hand was forcing Peter's gaze back to his face. Derek saw his uncle's walls start to crack, resolve start to crumble; Derek was right.

He moved his hand from around Peter's neck to his shoulder, other hand doing the same. He pinned his Uncle in place, making sure that he was watching this. One moment he was staring holes into Peter's face, the next his lips were devouring the other's. The kiss was biting, passionate, and full of hurt on Derek's end. Peter tried to stay still but found himself melting into the heat and the feeling of rightness. They pulled back when the need for air became too great.

“When you say you don’t want me? Your body and scent betray that,” Derek murmured to him. Peter silently cursed his nephew for not letting things go.

“Derek…” Peter tried to speak, but Derek decided to grind his hips downward, sending pleasure coursing through the were’s body. Peter let out a choked sound at  the contact, trying to keep his control. It had been tested one too many times today and if Derek took this further, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“What’s the truth, Uncle? No lies, no deflection, what’s the real reason you didn’t tell me?” Derek murmured, face still hovering close to the older man’s, their breaths mingling between them. Peter shook his head, he didn’t want his mate’s memories to be tainted with the truth. If he had been talking to anyone else, he would have jumped at the chance to spin a tale of epic proportions, scarring them for the rest of their life. Derek let out an impatient growl, visibly readying himself to use his alpha command. The older man’s mouth was suddenly dry, knowing that even he couldn’t bypass Derek’s orders when he used the authority.

“Why can’t you just leave it al-” Peter tried to stall, only to feel sharp nails piercing the skin on his arms, stopping him from speaking further. Derek looked just this side of feral, and Peter would rather not deal with a feral werewolf trying to mate.

“Now, Peter” Derek snarled, bringing his elongated fangs close to his uncle’s neck for emphasis. If his nephew really wanted to delve into the past, then he wouldn’t stop him. The alpha let out an impatient growl, hair brushing slightly against Peter’s cheek.

 

“T-Talia, she found out when I turned eighteen and smelled your scent.” Peter fought to speak. It was getting harder with each hot breath ghosting over his skin. “She brought me to Deaton, thinking that my wolf was mixing scents. I didn’t think so, but she was stubborn, so I humored her. Deaton, as I expected, explained how nature didn’t care about relation, only compatibility.”

Derek grunted in understanding, nudging Peter slightly to comfort him. The smell of rejection and agony hung thickly in the air, so Derek tried to tread lightly. One mistake and the broken wolf would run, and even Derek’s alpha status wouldn’t help him.

“She still thought it was unnatural, so she suppressed your senses toward me, and any indication of what we are. Deaton didn’t approve, but he couldn’t say no to his Alpha. We briefly entertained the idea of me eloping, but I wasn’t willing to leave without you. He apologized to me before he went through with the ritual” Peter finished off. Dereks’ growl reverberated through Peter’s body, causing him to shiver.

“So that day, you were trying to-” Derek trailed off.

“Yes” Was Peter’s simple answer.

“So then why didn’t you tell me after you’d healed from the fire?” Derek asked accusingly. Peter huffed a laugh at his pushiness, desperately trying not to let it turn into a sob. He decided he didn’t like feeling these emotions, it was painful and hindering.

“Because this-” He moved his  finger back and forth between them “-Isn’t natural. It’s an abomination. I’d have preferred to let you keep your innocence.” Peter said with a bitter twinge. The Alpha could see that the sentence was ingrained into Peter, not his opinion. Talia must have really screwed with the man for him to reject his mate.

Derek snarled and pushed Peter further into the wall. The tears were getting harder to hold in, one word from the younger male and Peter would break. Peter looked down, trying to compose himself, only to have a hand yank his chin up. Their faces were inches apart, ht puffs of air ghosting over their faces. Derek’s gaze was piercing as he searched Peter’s eyes.

“Who are you to decide that for me?” Derek whispered to him grittily, before crashing his lips to Peter’s. He responded immediately, lips moving with Derek’s in a synchronized rhythm. His hands trailed up the other wolf’s body until his hands could tug on dark hair, loving the softness. Derek moaned and pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

“Derek, we really shouldn-” Peter tried halfheartedly, but Derek cut him off with another kiss. He still tried to pull away in argument, only for his mouth to be covered by a large hand

“I don’t care what Mom said. This is my chance at happiness. I’m supposed to be with you, and you with me.” Derek spoke softly before replacing his hand with his lips. The older were took a split second to hesitate, before giving in. Peter’s tears fell as relief rolled through him. He basked in the fact that this wasn’t a trick, or a dream; Derek wanted him and this was happening. He was finally able to claim his mate, Talia be damned.

Heat shot through both men when Peter’s tongue licked out, seeking entrance. Derek almost immediately opened his mouth, letting him in. they both explored the other’s mouths before twining their tongues together. It was a hard struggle for dominance, neither willing to give up seeing as both men were dominant creatures.

Derek ultimately won when he grabbed Peter’s throat for a second time. His uncle immediately melted, moaning into the kiss and submitting to the Alpha’s ministrations. Derek couldn’t help the small smirk that worked his way onto his lips. Peter nipped at the younger man’s bottom lip in retaliation, making the other male groan for a change. Derek’s other hand slowly moved southward, grazing Peter’s quivering stomach. His fingertips trailed down the clothed muscles, before tugging the shirt up just enough to run his fingers over his Uncle’s happy trail, earning an appreciative rumble.

Derek reveled in the choked sound coming from his uncle when his finger looped the waistband of Peter’s jeans, pulling them flush against each other. Peter surged forward, moving them back until he was able to slam Derek into the opposite wall. It was Derek’s turn to whimper, pulling his Uncle with him. Peter’s hands trailed under Derek’s shirt, feeling the hard lines and soft ridges of the marble-like body beneath him.

He ran his thumbs over his Nephew’s hard nipples before ripping the v neck open from the inside. Bending down slightly, he took one of the man’s nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the bud and savoring the breathy sounds he was rewarded with. He worked on the other nipple next, not ceasing his actions until Derek was a moaning mess in front of him.

Derek slammed him back into the opposite wall, eyes flashing his Alpha red. He was more civil with Peter’s shirt, tugging it over his uncle’s shoulders before tossing it behind him.

“That’s a very expensive shirt, Derek” Peter couldn’t help but tease. His nephew just growled, lunging for Peter’s mouth. Peter tugged off the leftover tatters of Derek’s shirt, smoothing his hands over the rippling muscles in Derek’s back. He ran his hand down werewolf’s spine, eliciting a series of unintelligible noises. That was the moment Derek decided to grind down onto his Uncle, rubbing their clothed erections together. Peter let out a whine, hips bucking in search of more friction.

“Bedroom” was all that Derek could manage, and then they were racing toward his room. Peter was already halfway there, but Derek carried him the rest of the way, tossing him onto the sheets before following him down onto the soft cushions. Climbing on top of the smaller man, Derek sought his lips once more. They kissed and rutted together until their lips felt swollen and bruised and their cocks were begging for release.

“Derek, I need you to touch me” Peter hadn’t even finished his sentence by the time Derek reached for his jeans to unzip them. Peter let out another moan at the sweat glistening all over Derek’s body, drinking the sight in like he’d never see it again. Derek slowly pushed his Uncle’s jeans down his hips, enjoying the sweet torture on written all over Peter’s face. Finally having mercy, he tugged the jeans and boxers the rest of the way off, standing up just long enough to shuck the rest of his own clothing. Derek was back onto Peter in seconds.

The first touch of truly naked skin sent a jolt of electricity through both men, causing synchronized groans to slip out. Peter reached down and grabbed Derek’s erection with a slight twist, smirking at the string of nonsense that spilled from the younger man’s lips. Derek grabbed Peter’s in retaliation, pulling their members together.

Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head while Derek let out a grunt, both drowning in ecstasy. After a moment of adjustment, they started to grind into each other with renewed vigor. Their chests bumped together with each rock of their hips, breathy moans and muffled grunts the only sound in the room.

“Peter, I need to set this straight with you. I can’t, ah, be….” Derek tried to say but trailed off on a moan. “I can’t be- I’m the Alpha.” Peter understood what he was trying to say and rolled his eyes. He figured it would end up this way. It was adorable that Derek was trying to spare his prideful feelings.

“I suppose I could deal with being the submissive partner in this relationship” Peter half sighed half moaned, trying to make it sound like it was a major inconvenience. He didn’t think his Nephew was convinced, but was rewarded with a nip to his neck nonetheless.

Derek ran his lips down Peter’s neck, chasing the taste of salt on his skin. He moved down to his Uncle’s collarbone, tongue mapping each divot and incline. The alpha halted his ministrations just long enough to reach his nightstand drawer. Once he’d found the bottle of lube, he didn’t bother to shut the drawer before plastering himself against Peter once again. Fire licked at the older man’s spine in anticipation when the alpha flipped him over effortlessly.

Placing a pillow under his uncle for support, Derek opened the small tub in his hands and slicked his fingers. Draping his body over Peter’s, his fingers slowly trailed down to his mate’s entrance. He felt the tremors run through the body underneath him, enjoying the sweet torture he was inflicting. By the time his fingers reached their destination, his uncle was a quivering mess.

Having mercy, he carefully eased a finger into Peter, smirking into the wolf’s shoulder at the choked sob.When he felt the muscles loosen, he started to stretch his uncle open. The preparation fast and brutal, the Alpha having almost no control left to wait more than he had to.

Derek ran out of patience at three fingers, pulling them out before coating himself  with lube. Peter was almost to the point of begging when he felt the blunt head of his Nephew’s cock bumping against his ass. Derek slowly pushed in, sensitive to Peter’s reactions. The older man let out no more than a sound of discomfort, before he rocked back into Derek.

Both wolves were silently grateful for werewolf healing abilities when Derek bottomed out, no pain coming from the man beneath him. Peter had always prided himself in his considerable assets, but Derek… He was thick and long, filling all the right places inside of him without being too much. Derek stopped for a moment, despite Peter’s sounds of protest, to gain some semblance of control. He wanted to be coherent for this, he wanted to remember everything about this moment.

“Move” Peter growled out. That was all his Nephew needed to pull out of his mate torturously slow. Derek covered his uncle’s back with his chest before ramming into him with blunt force. The older man let out a yelp of surprise, quickly mixing ino pleasure, almost immediately falling into Derek’s set pace.

Derek nipped and licked at his mate’s neck and back, watching the marks disappear only to be replaced by his newly created ones. Only a few short thrusts later Peter cried out again, sparks of electric pleasure running through him at the sensation against a certain spot. Derek smiled into the man’s shoulder in triumph, he had found it.

“OH, right there, Derek, right there!” Peter howled out pushing harder against him. Derek kept his aim at the bundle of nerves, hitting it over and over with force, causing Peter to let out a string of expletives. The burning slap of skin mixed with breathy grunts and moans to make a melody that Peter wanted to last for a lifetime. He kept a tight reign on himself, not wanting to find release without his partner.

Derek’s pace sped up impossibly faster, shifting his position slightly to accommodate the coming change. Peter started to feel the stretch again, moaning in relief at the swelling of the member inside him. Derek snarled into Peter’s shoulder, thrusts getting shorter and shorter with little room for him to move. At a final push he was completely locked inside his partner, the knot fully engorged at the end of his cock. A final hit to the prostate sent Peter spiralling over the edge, his orgasm rushing through him like a tidal wave. He felt his muscles clench as he came over the bedsheets in long white ropes.The feeling of his mate clenching around him sent Derek toppling over the edge with him. The wolves let out a synchronised howl, their visions going white.

When his vision cleared enough, Derek grabbed Peter and bit into the space between his neck and shoulder, drawing blood. Peter leaned his head back into his nephew to do the same, Derek moving forward to give him easier access to finish the claim. The bond taking was close to the sensation of a rubber band snapping into place. A flood of emotions crashed from both sides of the bond, the feeling of rightness settling over the two’s shoulders. Finally maneuvering themselves onto their sides, still locked into place, they let sleep overtake them.

 

XXXX

 

Derek woke up with an indestructible smile on his face, lifting his head up to check on his mate. He was just able to see Peter snuggled into his side. The knot had deflated and slipped out sometime during the night, allowing the the older man to snuggle his body into Derek. Not that Derek minded. Laying his head back down, he pulled his arms around him tighter, huffing at the purr coming from his sleeping uncle.

“Hmmmphff” Peter groaned out. Derek chuckled at his lack of enthusiasm, he never had been a morning person, or a person for waking up in general. Peter lifted his head up with his eyes closed, hair stuck up in all directions, causing Derek to break out into hysterical laughter. The Alpha propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his mate, enjoying his Uncle’s tousled look. This made Peter grumble and sit up a bit, finally opening his eyes. Derek enjoyed how long his uncle had to squint at the light coming from the windows.

“I’m supposed feel perfectly normal after sex, how can I still feel it?” He groaned out. He looked over at Derek, completely regretting opening his mouth the moment he saw the shit eating grin.

“don’t say it” he growled indignantly. Derek’s grin turned into a full blown smile.

“Okay, I won’t… The subtext was crystal clear….” Derek trailed off.

“Shut up” Peter pushed at Derek’s shoulder, causing him to fall back into the pillows. Peter followed him, slightly looming over Derek to grab his face in his hands.

“What are we going to tell your ever faithful pack, my dear Alpha?” Peter inquired. He didn’t much care for what other people thought, in fact he reveled in the disgusted shivers of his peers, but he knew Derek might have some shame. He couldn’t wait to see the look of horror on everyone’s faces, he was sure Scott would look scandalized. His lips turned up at the thought.

“Peter, it’s a natural thing in life, we didn’t choose each other, fate chose for us. This isn’t wrong. And that’s what we’ll say, if they don’t like it they can leave” Derek told him sternly. Peter laughed into Derek’s chest. Of course he’d be possessive of this relationship, He hadn’t expected any different. Derek closed his eyes and let Peter’s laugh send waves of calm through his body.

“Really now, tell me how you feel” Peter deadpanned. A derisive snort was his only answer. He poked his Nephew’s cheek in spite, earning another huff before an elbow connected with his ribs. He let out and ‘omphf’ making derek chuckle at him.

“So Derek…  For life, huh?” Peter nudged him when he’d recovered from the supernaturally strong hit. Derek grunted at him, opening his eyes just enough to see his uncle’s face.

“That’s usually what a mating bite means, Peter” Derek teased softly. The older man smiled at him warmly, resting his chin on Derek’s chest. It had to be the first genuine smile in a long time, years if he was honest with himself. Keeping one hand on Derek’s cheek, he moved the other to trace the lines of the body underneath him, Derek letting out a satisfied rumble.

“I guess that means you’re going to have to fend off your dirty Uncle Peter from defiling you and ruining all your innocence.” The older man whispered out huskily to his Nephew. Derek felt a spike of arousal at that, which he really shouldn’t have found that attractive. He lifted back up on his elbows, his face inches from Peter’s.

“I wouldn’t be against the idea” He whispered back. This time, his uncle took the initiative, leaning forward and thoroughly kissing the younger man. Pulling back, they smiled to each other.

“Neither would I, dear Nephew, neither would I.”


	2. Where Scott freaks out over Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gather around Children, Uncle Peter is going to explain all the awkward and juicy details of Werewolf anatomy as Papa Derek is stuck in limbo” Peter said with an evil grin. The pack gathered, albeit reluctantly, onto the couches, looking expectantly at the oldest Were. Derek was frozen in inward panic, embarrassment coming in large waves through the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter! I'm so sorry it was late, I tend to get behind in school due to health issues and just now had time to do it. So Scott freaks out a little, but this isn't a Scott-bashing chapter! He's a great guy, if a bit uptight and I wanted to show how a person who'd been growing up as a normal human with normal taboos would react to the news. I had to add a little bit of Stydia, Scisaac and Berica - they aren't explicit, they're just a nod to my other favorite ships from this fandom.  
> There will be no sex in this one, sorry guys! This is 6,000+ more words of humor and badassery (because Peter, 'nuff said). If you'd like to let me know what you think, I try hard to answer as soon as I see it, and I will take any constructive criticism thrown my way. However, I will not except meanies in the comments, and either way, why read both chapters of a fanfiction you hate? Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ****WARNING****  
> This, yet again, contains INCEST, and SEXUAL THEMES. There's also mentions of KNOTTING, and a snippet of Stydia cuteness. If you don't like it, don't read it- simple as that.

“Okay, I don’t care what Derek did when he left, we are going to walk in there, wait to see what happened, and talk everything over like _adults_.” Stiles lectured, pointing his finger at his rearview mirror, occasionally looking into it for effect. The pack was crowded uncomfortably in his jeep, staring out the window indifferently; Boyd and Erica were in the back cuddling, completely ignoring Scott, who was stuck next to them in uncomfortable silence. Isaac, who had refused to be enclosed in the tight space, was riding on the roof at the edge of the skylight, enjoying his freedom to dangle his feet in the other werewolves’ faces.

“Isaac if your feet come anywhere near my face I’m going to chase you, catch you, and turn you into an Isabella. I hope you like the feeling of hot wax because I’m going to use it… Everywhere.” Lydia said in a fakely sweet voice as soon as Isaac turned his attentions to her. Stiles snickered at the speed with which Isaac pulled back. She was sitting in the passenger seat inspecting her already perfect nails, silently enjoying the fact that Stiles saved the seat specifically for her.

“Anyway…” Stiles looked at her with fear and admiration before quickly turning back to the road. “Speculating isn’t going to help us figure out what’s up, I’m just saying to be prepared for anything. And no storming out of the building in a huff without listening first, Scott.”

“Dude! I totally don’t-” Scott started to protest, but was cut off by synchronized groans.

“Face it Scotty, you’re like a toddler when you’re angry” Erica teased cattily. Scott scowled at her, twisting to face her. Stiles braced himself for the fight to come, knowing that his baby might not come out of this entirely unscathed.

“I am not, Erica! I mean sometimes I get angry, but I don’t stomp around and throw things because I don’t get what I want!” Scott growled to the were. Erica burst out in sarcastic laughter.

“No, you stomp around and yell, I never said anything about _throwing_ things” Erica shot back. Thus began the annoying verbal battle between two proud children disguised as teenagers. Isaac took that moment to target Boyd with his feet, landing a hit to his face. Boyd went to retaliate, but Isaac was too fast. And then the back of the Jeep broke out into chaos, much to Stiles’ chagrin.

“I have a theory.” Lydia said amongst the noise, getting the hyperactive teenager’s attention. She had leaned toward him, propping herself up with a hand against his headrest.

“And what would that, uh, theory be?” Stiles asked nervously, unsure why his crush was leaning in so close.

“I think this has something to with a secret Derek and Peter share that Talia didn’t like. She might’ve blamed Peter, that could be why Derek doesn’t remember and he does.” Lydia shared contemplatively. It was a good theory, Stiles was going to see where it lead.

“And it couldn’t be anything _too_ terrible because Derek would never do something he thought was evil. It’s most likely something they shared in happiness,“ Stiles continued the train of thought. Lydia let out a hum of understanding, eyebrows scrunched in thought.

“But Peter never told Derek about it after he’d healed. If it was something joyful, he would’ve wanted his nephew to know,” Lydia tilted her head to the side, frowning at the road ahead. Stiles shook his head and huffed a bit, alternating his gaze between the road and the strawberry blonde next to him.

“Believe it or not, our resident creeper wolf has feelings, however suppressed they may be. He doesn’t care about anything except power, revenge, and Derek,” Stiles ticked off to her. She didn’t seem convinced.

“And you. If he has feelings, then he’s going to care about his only friend, ” Lydia added, cocking her head to one side. Stiles blinked in surprise, looking at Lydia with a grin. “Only _if_ he has feelings!” Lydia added on quickly, trying to keep her cold facade intact. It wasn’t working for the happy teen.

“Oh, and Peter mentioned that he was going feral. Does that mean anything to you?” Stiles asked her, looking in the rearview mirror to check on the rioting werewolves - who were still going at it. Boyd had shifted his teeth and claws, looking like a cat chasing a string; Scott and Erica’s faces were inches apart, both growling out childish insults.

“Hmm, well the only cases of going feral for werewolves are intense sadness, life and death situations, and when a mate is being threatened or hurt…” Lydia trailed off at the end, sharply looking to her friend. Their gazes met, looking at each other in shock and disbelief.

“What about the fact that they’re…” Stiles asked vaguely, unable to finish the thought. Lydia snapped out of her daze, pulling back to focus on the road.

“I don’t think it matters. It’s nature, it’s more of a selection through compatibility.” Lydia stated with a sigh. Stiles shuddered at that, he didn’t want to think about the two relatives being compatible for reproduction. He frowned in mild disgust, cursing his mind for going there.

At that moment, they arrived at their destination, Stiles slowed and turned into the driveway. The four werewolves had somehow missed the entire conversation between the two humans in the front, ceasing their fighting with a honk of the horn.

They whimpered at the noise, each growling at Stiles for the trouble. Lydia snickered at their childish behavior, waiting for Stiles to say something. The others were almost out of the car, when Stiles tried to stop them.

“Wait! Guys, when we walk in there, I want you to know that nature is a fickle thing that cares only about survival!” He said in a rush, glad that they stopped their walking just long enough to look at him like he was a madman. He and Lydia got out of the front, catching up to the stony werewolves.

“We figured out what's going on - and we’re fine with it” Lydia added, walking alongside her friend. The others stopped to look at them like they were mentally ill. Rolling her eyes, Lydia grabbed Stiles’ hand and marched past the group, done dealing with the clueless puppies. Footsteps could be heard behind them, but Stiles didn’t care about that. He was hyperfocused on every inch of contact he had with Lydia’s hand, inwardly dancing with joy.

“Well then? What’s happening?” Isaac inquired with a raised eyebrow, falling in step with the linked pair. The other three let out noises of agreement, walking behind them.

“Uh, the Alpha can take this one” Stiles told them quickly, ignoring the disappointed weres. He was not their mother and he didn’t have to explain the werewolf birds and bees, he’d leave that to Papa Derek. Lydia silenced them with agreement to Stiles’ statement, the wolves finally contented to walk in ominous silence, bracing themselves for the worst

To be Continued. . . .

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XXXXX

Just kidding! It’s me, I write ridiculously long chapters with fluffy endings! I just wanted to mess with you! <3

XXXXX

Peter snorted at the conversation of the pups during their journey up to the loft. He had been lounging on his favorite couch, laying in wait for what was going to be an inevitably very awkward, but very fun conversation. He wondered what facial expression each pack member would have. Scott would be positively scandalized and Boyd and Erica, if they didn’t already know, would be disgusted, but it could go either way for the others. Lydia could be disgusted, mad that he was happy, indifferent, sympathetic toward Derek, anything. Peter didn’t expect anything warm from her, which he neither sought nor longed for; he was indifferent to what she thought. He hoped to see Isaac with his ‘deer in headlights’ look, but was otherwise uninterested.

He imagined the only disgust he’d see from his friend would be thinking about the sex between them, which was perfectly fine, Peter didn’t want to think about Stiles having sex either so they were even. Stiles was perhaps the only person that the older wolf cared about in terms of reactions. He was usually emotionless, which he reveled in, but the quirky teenager had somehow worked his way into Peter’s small spectrum of feelings. His train of thought was quickly derailed by the roiling emotions coming from his worried mate.

Derek had been pacing for the past hour, anxiety and apprehension coming through the bond. Peter had tried to calm him down, but his nephew decided he needed his brooding time, so he had left him to it. He’d been waiting for the teenagers for so long that he’d already finished the book he’d sat down with, which ended happily, much to his disappointment.

“Derek Dearest, will you pass me the book I left on the counter?” Peter turned his head, looking at Derek, batting his eyes when he turned to face him. Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle’s antics, grabbing the book and looking at it.

“Philosophy, really?” Derek questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Peter rolled his eyes at the ignorance of his Alpha. He picked up the book, inspecting it, finding no visible damage from the rough treatment.

“I’ll have you know, these pages contain works from Aristotle, Socrates, Zeno of Citium, Friedrich Nietzsche, and many more intelligent philosophers who greatly influenced life as we know it. It’s called knowledge, you should try to have it sometime” Peter snapped sassily, the book was a treasure, even Derek wouldn’t sway him. Derek cocked his head to the side, looking at Peter inquisitively.

“Wasn’t Nietzsche the guy you talked about hating the Russians?” Derek inquired, eyes narrowing at his uncle, who smirked at the comment. He opened the book before turning to look at his mate.

“Why, Derek! I didn’t know you actually listened during my lectures about the admirable and horrifying points of philosophy!” Peter grinned with surprise and delight, at least he hadn’t been ignored during his speeches. Derek raised his eyebrows in question, so Peter continued. “Ah, yes, Friedrich Nietzsche made a comment of the saying ‘Evil Men Have No Songs’ his response was ‘How is It That The Russians Have Songs?’ It wasn’t his finest moment, but in his defense, Russian history is a scary thing to hear about...” Peter explained whimsically. The younger man let out a grunt of amusement, not quite a smile, but close.

In that moment, the pack burst in, looking ready for their last battle. Stiles and Lydia looked ready to either laugh in hysteria or cry in embarrassment. Peter sent a smirk Stiles’ way, causing the teen to roll his eyes in fond exasperation, giving Derek a shrug and a headshake. Derek, to his credit, was able to keep an outward appearance and smell of stony calm. However, from Peter’s perspective, he was a nervous wreck.

The Alpha’s instincts were shouting for him to take his mate and flee, be he had to explain werewolf anatomy when dealing with mating rituals after all. The dread the older man could feel through the bond was stifling, so he sent back a soothing feeling filled with fondness and care. It worked, until Derek noticed the werewolves scenting the air.

“Why do you guys smell.... different?” Scott asked with eyes like that of a confused puppy. Stiles let out a small snort before quickly covering his mouth, blushing at the stares of his friends. Derek pulled a Hale eye roll, looking unamusedly at the teen in question.

“Why Scott, so insensitive! Let your Alpha explain before spouting rude exclamations.” Peter tsked Scott, making him bristle in agitation. He held himself back, choosing maturity over fury. The Alpha rolled his eyes again, sending a warning look his mate’s way, which only served to widen his smirk.

“Why didn’t you just say so when you said to stay away?” Erica spoke up in annoyance, settling her hands on her hips and cocking them to one side. She seemed to understand the situation immediately, while Boyd kept his silence, still confused. Isaac was the one to voice his confusion, feeling like a kid excluded from an inside joke.

“Because I was working on instincts and anger, I didn’t exactly have the capacity to explain to the others.” Derek grumbled, almost apologetically. Erica relaxed slightly, satisfied with his explanation. Stiles, getting bored, walked over to Peter’s side and plopping down next to him.

“Philosophy? Really? You would, Peter” Stiles huffed. Scott let out a frustrated sigh, looking pointedly at the Alpha. Peter pulled an eyeroll of his own, motioning for everyone to sit down.

“Gather around Children, Uncle Peter is going to explain all the awkward and juicy details of Werewolf anatomy as Papa Derek is stuck in limbo” Peter said with an evil grin. The pack gathered, albeit reluctantly, onto the couches, looking expectantly at the oldest Were. Derek was frozen in inward panic, embarrassment coming in large waves through the bond. _Great, you’re going to be completely useless in this conversation._ he felt a mental apology sent his way.

“Spill” Scott intoned. Isaac nodded enthusiastically, looking like a kid about to be taught the secrets of the universe. Maybe he’d notice the pull between Scott and himself, there all along, after this. It would definitely relieve the sexual tension.

“So, werewolves tend to have certain… Genders.” Peter began, but was cut off.

“Like the alpha/beta/omega dynamics?” Isaac blurted. Peter shook his head at the childishness.

“That’s not exactly a gender, it can change easily within a pack. No, I’m talking sexual genders.” Peter paused for emphasis, noting the horrified looks from the pack, before continuing. “Take Boyd for example: He was born a male human, and when he was turned he was given a natural werewolf gender. He’s a sexually dominant werewolf, meaning he doesn’t have the ability to bear children; pups, in werwolf culture.”

There was a gasp from the teens, disgust evident on most of their faces, Boyd’s face held relief and Erica’s shock. Apparently Derek had explained only the essentials, not the details to the mated pair. Peter let out a put-upon sigh, glaring at his mate, who looked apologetic. _Always the coward, Derek._

“Wait, so male wolves can get pregnant?” Stiles exclaimed after his shock wore off. The Were winced at the sound blasting into his ear. He nodded with raised eyebrows, must he repeat everything?

“How do you think werewolves have survived this long? If there is a lack of female wolves, nature creates ‘females.’ The male wolves still act normally, except they feel the need to be submissive in the bedroom” The Were tried to hold in his laughter at the fear on Scott and Isaac’s faces. Lydia looked as though she was studying a particularly revolting insect, nostrils flared and lip turned downward.

“I have a feeling there’s more” Lydia stated flatly, frown deepening at the nod sent her way. Stiles, Peter, and Lydia were all surprised at how long it was taking for the boys to catch on to where this was going.

“There’s an in between, both dominant and submissive. They can bear and create, allowing for versatility.” Derek grunted, face set into a stony glare, discomfort evident in his body language. The whole of the pack looked perplexed. Derek continued stuntedly: “Last is genderless Were, they can still have sex… just not… produce either way. This can apply to both genders.”

Erica and Lydia gasped in horror and dismay, looking so devastated for all the unknown genderless Weres in the world. Peter let out a snort, why have such sympathies for people they didn’t know? Genderless sex meant that there was no risk, which in his mind, was an advantage.

“What’s everyone’s gender in the pack? I mean, for the benefit of all of coarse...” Stiles spoke up, trailing off at the end. The pack sent him disbelieving stares, except for Peter, who looked delighted.

“Since you asked, my friend,” Peter chuckled sinisterly, causing the others to shiver. “As you know Boyd is a dominate were, as are Derek and Scott. Erica is a submissive werewolf, women can only be submissive or genderless as they don’t have the… equipment needed to be dominant.”

“Then what am I? Am I genderless?” Isaac asked, seemingly caught between relieved and dismayed.

“Let me finish! You are a versatile, as am I,” Peter told him soothingly, which was foreign to the older man, surprising himself at the gesture. Everyone’s jaws dropped open at his statement, watching only Peter in horror. Isaac looked relieved that he had a gender, and shocked at Peter’s. _Is it so hard to believe?_ Yes, yes it was.

“Buahaha! Creeper wolf can have creeper babies!” Stiles burst into a fit of giggles, Peter chuckled along at the joke. laughter silenced, however, by a growling Derek. Peter sent him a look, immediately ceasing the werewolf’s actions.

“That’s so….” Scott started with a grossed out look on his face but trailed off at the murderous aura emitting from Derek.

“Better not finish that sentence!” Peter told him cheerfully, causing Scott to give him a look.

“What does this have to do with yesterday?” Boyd finally spoke up, Isaac and Scott nodding in agreement to his statement. Lydia raised her eyebrows at them disbelievingly, causing Isaac and Scott to shrink back in their seats. Boyd held his ground, Erica letting out an exasperated huff at the thickheadedness of her mate.

“You haven’t figured it out yet? Peter and Derek are mates,” Lydia dropped the bomb, sending the boys into shock. Scott was the first to recover, jumping from his seat so quickly that he knocked the cushioned chair to the floor.

“B-but that’s incest! It’s wrong on so many levels! It’s not possible, what did you do to Derek, Peter?” Scott shouted at the older Were, jumping at him, shifting midair. Peter was already out of his seat, ready for the teen’s attack, easily dodging before slamming the boy down to the coffee table. Scott struggled to break free, but Peter had him pinned securely, growling menacingly.

“It’s nature! Blood doesn’t matter in the face of survival and compatibility” Derek roared, making the others back away in fear, silently sending prayers out for Scott’s life. The Alpha moved forward to rip out his throat, but Peter stopped him, giving him a look.

“Fight the instincts, if you kill him over this you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. I on the other hand, would love to squash this insect” Peter said calmly, hearing the gasps of horror from the others. All that mattered was that Derek was pulling away from the edge of feral, which was a good sign.

“P-Peter…” Stiles tried to speak, but the Were’s snarl stopped him from going further. Scott managed to claw his side, but regretted his actions when Peter bit his shoulder. The younger Were yowled in pain, furious at his lack of freedom. The Alpha was very close to losing control and killing the boy, but deep down he knew it wasn’t right and his mate could handle it.

“You can call me names, hate me, plan to kill me, and attack me. It’ll just make things more interesting, I love surprise attacks! However, if you so much as look at Derek disrespectfully,” Peter rested his claws over Scott’s throat, “I will enjoy slowly skinning you alive before ripping out your throat out with my bare hands, clawed of course.” The older man reveled in the shiver of fear that ran through the boy underneath him. He also sensed the sweet terror of the pack members around them, this was bliss.

“He’s an idiot, but don’t kill him, Peter! No one would forgive you!” Stiles spoke up, shakily inching forward, silently urging him to stop. Peter sent him an eye roll, calming him.

“I’m not going to kill him, I just needed to block him, cause a little trauma, and show him what happens when he attacks a mated pair. But if anyone would like me to end him, I’d be more than willing to.” Peter ceased his friend’s worries, chuckling at the huge sigh of relief coming from his favorite teen. He let go of Scott, the Were jumping away, still disbelieving of their bond. The others slowly came to sit back down, glaring at Scott as they went for his stupidity.

“A mating bond can’t be faked, you just know when they’re your mate. Ask Deaton, he’ll agree with us” Derek explained, murderous glare fixed on Scott, who seemed like he was going to ask Deaton.

“But how do you mate? Do you have to have sex with another werewolf and Bam?” Isaac asked with a stutter, his cheeks flushing. Peter chuckled at his naivety. For a boy so confident in his flirtation with girls, he sure was innocent.

“It’s called knotting, and only happens during sex with one’s mate” The older man explained, watching mortification dawn on all but Erica and Boyd’s faces.

“Like a dog?” Scott asked in horror, at Derek’s nod the color drained from his face.

“Eww, more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life” Stiles made gagging noises, to which the Were laughed with sinister glee. He was going to tease the boy endlessly.

“A-are you sure it’s not just Alphas?” Isaac squeaked. The two mated pairs burst out laughing.

“Pfft, it’s definitely not just us, Boyd and Erica experience it as well” Peter informed him, causing the teens to gasp in revelation.

“I knew you guys were together, but…” Scott trailed off, disliking the conversation tremendously. Self loathing rolled off of Isaac in waves, Erica immediately comforting him at not figuring it out, Boyd even offered a rare pat on the shoulder.

“So! Let’s start with the origins of werwolf anatomy…” Peter clapped his hands together, making the others jump.

And so began the thorough explanation of werewolf mating cycles, puberty, and pregnancy. Scott, unfortunately, couldn’t make it through the whole conversation and passed out midway, much to Derek’s amusement. Lydia and Stiles voiced their gladness in being human and not having to deal with the strange anatomy, Boyd started taking notes, and Erica kept soothing Isaac who looked like a scared child. If Derek let Peter take over for a while, no one dared to point it out. And if Peter did a bit of oversharing, well, he had to quench his thirst for trouble somehow.

XXXXX

“I’m traumatized for life…” Isaac whispered, staring at the floor with a haunted look in his eyes. Erica pulled him into another hug, bombarding him with reassurances. Scott had just woken, glad to have missed the worst of Peter’s explanations. Aside from finally having his mate, Peter hadn’t had so much fun since… Well, since his time as the alpha. The pups were so easy to play with, he just couldn’t help himself.

“Anymore Questions?” Peter asked casually, met with silence. Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Derek was sending fatigue and irritation, to which Peter decided his fun was had.

“Uncle… I think they’ve gone through enough” Derek rumbled, giving another one of his looks.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Peter asked jokingly, knowing full well what the response would be. There was a chorus of “yes it was” from the teens, which only served to amuse him.

“One more thing, what’s the story on the memory suppression” Lydia asked, eyes narrowing in curiosity, nails running through a strand of hair. Derek immediately tensed, looking at his mate once more. Feeling like an animal trapped in a corner, he growled at the people surrounding him.

“You have no right to kn-”

“Yes, they do, Derek. You’re the Alpha, they care and want to know the important things about you. This is important” Peter cut him off. Derek sighed in defeat, turning to the waiting teenagers.

“All you need to know is that Peter found out we were mates when he turned Eighteen, I was around Ten at the time, and we’d both been unusually close for uncle and nephew. When you hit Eighteen, your ability to know who your mate is, without a doubt, is triggered. Talia thought it was unnatural and suppressed my memories, leaving Peter to suffer in silence.” Derek intoned, a stony expression maintained throughout. It shed light on why Peter was crazy for the teens, sending sympathetic looks his way. Peter liked to think it was all from him, not his circumstances.

“Well, why didn’t you tell him after you’d healed?” Erica asked as if it was the most obvious answer to his problems. Peter let out a put-upon sigh, letting his eyes fix upward for a moment in annoyance.

“Because he knew his plans would break Derek if he had Deaton fix him. Knowing that your mate is a homicidal maniac that’s not going to stop? Peter has a tiny heart, cancerous, black, and almost dead, but it’s still there.” Stiles pieced together the information, smirking at Derek’s growl toward the end.

“Wait, so you had feelings for your dirty uncle at ten?” Isaac asked confusedly. Peter burst out laughing at Derek’s embarrassed glower. He couldn’t help but laugh harder at Scott’s mortification, Stiles’ cackles joining in. Derek grumbled and sat down next to his mate sulkily, wrapping possessive and angry arms around him and pulling their bodies together. The pups just looked at their interaction in morbid curiosity while Scott’s spluttering served as background music.

“Oh my god….There’s a… A reason why Peter’s name is Creeperwolf! Dude, you had feelings for a ten year old!” Stiles got out between cackles, making Peter chuckle as well. Derek just growled and pulled his Uncle closer, disliking the negative light being put on his mate.

“And I suppose Derek is being the ‘Sourwolf’ that he is, yes?” Peter pointed out to his friend with a smirk, both falling into another fit of laughter. Scott sat up and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the group.

“I get it that nature is really screwed up and has no sense of morals, so I’ll endure you’re mating thing… As long as there aren’t any incest babies I think I can be fine,” Scott announced solemnly, like he was admitting defeat in battle. Derek moved to get up, but his mate held him down.

“You know, we never got around to obtaining the protection medicine from Deaton…” Peter pointed out. Scott froze in panic, while the others looked at Peter with frowns.

“And we did go a few rounds…” Derek mused, catching on. The pack looked at them in revulsion, Scott letting out a scandalized squeak.

“Well it was more than just a few...” Peter corrected with a fake sternness, loving the look of dread on Scott’s face.

“Then I guess pups _could_ be on the way,” Derek determined, grin breaking out at the gasps of shock. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, Lydia and Erica squealed at the prospect of baby werewolves, Boyd and Isaac just looked squigged and Scott…

“But-But-But, incest... baby...” Scott spluttered before dropping to the floor, out cold. The pack focused on the unconscious were, laughing during their efforts to wake him him.

“I love you, Derek” Peter mumbled to the Alpha, nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you too, Peter” Derek replied, returning the gesture.

**And so it goes, in the town of Beacon Hills nothing ever works normally, but it might just have a happy ending or two.**


End file.
